Usuário Discussão:Revigoe
Wiki The wiki is pretty inactive. I helped create it for people willing to work on it. You're an admin now. Good luck! Ausir(talk) 02h25min de 14 de março de 2010 (UTC) Dúvidas Tem alguma série de armas cuja tradução eu devo dar prioridade? Há muito a se fazer e, por enquanto, tenho me guiado mais por meu gosto pessoal, apesar de buscar traduzir todo o arsenal quanto possível. Outra coisa que poderia me ajudar seria acerca da padronização na tradução de termos como Schematics ou Barter já que aparentemente não há nenhum modelo sobre certos artigos ou traduções específicas. Caso tenha qualquer uma dessas coisas, me mande uma sugestão. A.Moore 03h15min de 20 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) : Certo... bem, por enquanto, vou seguir este padrão de nomes. De qualquer maneira, algo que eu gostaria que fosse decidido é o seguinte: a maioria dos outras wikis de Fallout, como a alemã e a italiana, parecem traduzir tudo para sua língua, incluindo nomes de armas, criaturas e quests. Principalmente a versão italiana está bem próxima do estado da nossa wiki, ao menos no que se refere ao catálogo de armas. Mas o ponto em que eu queria chegar é sobre a tradução dos nomes de armas em especial. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como se faz para traduzir todos os nomes em uma única tacada, e como uma boa parte desses artigos já foram escritos é uma boa hora para centralizar isso de vez. Pessoalmente preferiria manter os nomes em inglês, mas essa não é a tendência. Se houver um modo de se fazer isso, ainda que seja mexendo nas entranhas do sistema wiki, estou disposto a fazê-lo. Mas é da escolha dos administradores resolver ou não essa questão e, se você achar que essa tradução em massa deve ser feita, só preciso de uma instrução mínima de como se faz o serviço. Não é um problema dos maiores, mas ajuda a deixar esse lugar organizado. Enfim, me avise sobre o que fazer quanto a isso. A.Moore 21h59min de 14 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Hablas inglés? I'm from the English Vault (and I am an administrator there too) and I just wanted to say hi. I'm just looking for vandalism. Nukey Forum Geral Pelo tanto de edissões eu imagino que você seja o Administrador desta wiki. Por isso passo aqui para le pedir o seguinte: O 019mgq criou um forum na Wikia Português que é destinada para ajudar os outros utilizadores e também que sejam colocadas sugestões sobre as wikis, Só que ela não está tão reconhecida como deveria estar, então eu pesso que na barra lateral de sua Wiki adicione a seguinte linha: *w:c:pt:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral Para que as pessoas que visitassem sua Wiki e tivessem alguma dúvida sobre ela colocassem lá suas perguntas ou sugestões. Aristóbulo 15:49min de 05 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) volta haha.. eu voltei agora.. fui eu que "criei" a wiki.. em Abril de 2009 pedi pro Ausir abrir um The Vault pt.. mas o nº de ajudantes era nulo, menor que o dos trolls, e minha vida ficou ocupadíssima, acabei largando! agora estou de volta!! =D --PTLeleo 16h53min de 7 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) ei, serai bom eu entrar em contao com você afinal ( modestia a parte ) eu conheço muito sobre o mundo do Fallout, seria interessante entrar em contato com alguem "experiente". Tradução das DLC'S Olá amigo, como você sou fã de fallout e com mais uma equipe consegui lançar a tradução do DLC Mothership Zeta no site MasterFullGames, eu queria perguntar se é possivel fazer um anuncio porque seria mais rapido o lançamento das traduções. Obrigado pela atenção Sobre Burocrata Olá cara,tudo bem? Bom,eu queria pedir um favor a você,você me promover a Burocrata dessa Wiki,eu to entrando aqui todos os dias,e já eidtei bastante página.Eu agradeceria muito se fizesse isso por mim.E pretendo contribuir muito com essa Wiki. Gabriel Toledo Inativo. Olá, Revigoe! Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer imensamente pelas contribuições inefáveis que você prestou a esta wiki. Toda a comunidade Fallout do Brasil certamente estaria muito grata neste momento. Venho aqui por um assunto um pouco chato: estamos meio que "reformando" a wiki agora, e eu estou retirando os direitos de admin de alguns usuários que estão inativos há muito tempo para organizar o pessoal e tal. É o seu caso. Gostaria somente de deixar claro que não é nada pessoal, e que você pode reaver os direitos de admin assim que quiser, basta falar comigo ou com o nosso outro burocrata, o Linconl. Mais uma vez, obrigado por todo o trabalho prestado a esta wiki, e estaremos esperando ansiosamente por você caso queira retornar. :-) Abraço! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 14h31min de 13 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Admin Olá Revigoe, bom, provavelmente você nunca lerá isso, masss... Só gostaria de informar que caso volte a editar nesta wiki, seus direitos de administrador estarão garantidos. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] ''Howdy!'' 13h47min de 17 de março de 2017 (UTC)